Someone's Watching Over Me
by MikoNoMeian
Summary: A song fic story with YY/Y. How Yugi exactly feels about the certain "Shadow" or mirror image of himself and how he feels that someones looking out for him.  Crappy Title I know


_This song is meant for my favorite pairing – YY/Y. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own this song, it belongs to Hilary Duff. _

"_Someone's watching over me_"  
>By: Mikonomeian©<p>

Today is a big day for me. I've been selected to participate in a contest that is going on in my school. I know it sounds corny but hey! I got the part. This is really cool because I'm the only short guy in the entire school. (Long story there ha-ha!)

"I can't wait until I tell Yami." I shout happily.

I start thinking about the one that looks like the older version of me. The mystic dark eyes I could get lost in. Wow, I could go on for days just talking about him. Making my way out of school, I came across a situation where my entire attention was quickly taken away.

There in front of me was Tea and Yami. Sighing I decided that I should just head home, but not until I heard those words coming from HER mouth.

"I'm going to be in the song contest, I hope that you're going to be there."

I quickly stopped when Yami looked at her in a weird way.

"If it means I have to hear you sing, and then…I guess I have to." He did not sound all too thrilled about it. My eyes were as wide as pizzas, I decided to go on over to them just to shut the harpy up.

"Hi Yami, how are you?" I asked casually. Tea looked at me with a hint of anger in her eyes.  
>"Oh, not too bad, thanks" Yami replied a moment later after looking at me.<p>

We started to have a conversation about the contest. If I hear another word out of Tea about the song she'd be singing, I'd be going insane!

"Well I guess I should be going." Goodbye you harpy. I thought to myself.

Tea waved good bye and headed towards her home. So that just left me and my dark side.

- Meanwhile -

Getting home was a quiet one. Smiling I sat down at the keyboard in the living room and started hitting keys out of random touch. Yami went upstairs to take a shower. He said about smelling like gym socks. Yuck!

"Mm, let's see what I can start with." I thought and started to hit the keys.

Yami had finished his shower and came down stairs in his grey sweatpants and white muscle shirt. He was in the kitchen when he heard my voice.

"Having trouble Yugi?" He asked poking his head into the living room. I simply cursed.

"I guess I should have some help but I hate piano!" I exclaimed. Yami chuckled.

"I don't know much about pianos. I'm sure you can figure it out. What's it for anyway?" he asked. I gulped.

"Well, it's for the contest."  
>"…Oh…" He didn't say anything else. Ouch that hurt.<p>

Yami had headed upstairs to bed. While I was left alone to finish what I had started on the piano. Sighing, I started to create a song from thoughts in my head.

This was going to be a very long night.

- Next Morning: Day of Contest -

Every one was in the gym. It was as rowdy as a chicken coop. I was as nervous as I was the day before. I didn't see Yami since he left early. Was he upset about me going into the contest? Oh well. From what I could tell from the back of the stage where I stood, I could hear all the other people that had participated get applauded. Some did jokes, acts, skits which were bizarre.

"Hey Yugi, You're going into the contest?" Tea asked me.  
>"Yes, that's right." I replied. SMACK!<br>"Why would you want to enter something that doesn't even suit you? You'll just be the laughing stock of the school." Tea had smacked me. Damn bitch.

"..Bitch" I muttered as she turned her back. I was right after her so I had to take a few deep breaths until I had to go on.

I had to go over my words that I had written down. I had my reasons why I had written what I did. All I had to do was just sing it out loud. Even if it don't make sense!

"Next up Yugi Motou" The announcer replied on the microphone.

Oh boy here I go. Taking a breath, I walk onto the stage. I can see Yami sitting in the front 3 rows. I can hear a few voices being whispered. Ignoring them, I stated what I was going to be doing.

"I'm going to be singing a song that I wrote."  
>"What's the song called Yugi?" Someone asked.<br>"Someone's watching over me." I gazed right over at Yami as I replied. I could see that he was watching me with in great interest.

Getting on a stool, I placed my CD that I had made the previous night into the CD player and pressed play. Music started to play, a piano, drums and guitar started to fill the auditorium.

_Found myself today  
>Oh I found myself and ran away<br>Something pulled me back  
>The voice of reason I forgot I had<br>All I know is just you're not here to say  
>What you always used to say<br>But it's written in the sky tonight_

I swayed a bit on the stool as I started to sing. I could remember just how far I came when I had met Yami near 3 years ago. He used to know what to say to make me feel better. But now I'm not so sure anymore. But for right now he seems glued to my song.

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me_

Life is full of surprises, if you look in the right places. On the many adventures that I and Yami had had I had felt that I was letting him down. But today, now is my time to take the step and shine through. Even when times seem so bleak, I'll shine. I'm a light aren't I?

_Seen that ray of light  
>And it's shining on my destiny<br>Shining all the time  
>And I wont be afraid<br>To follow everywhere it's taking me  
>All I know is yesterday is gone<br>And right now I belong  
>To this moment to my dreams<br>_

I make my way along the stage, getting off the stool. My head fills with the longing memories that I can remember. During the fight with Dartz, when the moment Yami looked defeated, I would shine through, giving him the strength to come back. The past is gone; it's time to move forward right, here and now is my rightful place…with you Yami.

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>Someone's watching over me_

I have you to thank for that Yami. You were the one that never gave up hope on me. Life made a drastic turn for me when you were brought into my life. Who is it that is watching over me? Who's watching over you?

_It doesn't matter what people say  
>And it doesn't matter how long it takes<br>Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
>And it only matters how true you are<br>Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

I could feel that the music had changed. I had poured everything I had written, sung and created into this one song. Someone was watching over me, and he was sitting here watching me perform this. I gazed into Yami's eyes. Be true to yourself and follow your heart. His very words that came to me full force when I had told him that I loved him. Would this song be the very way of saying "I Love You?"

_So I won't give up  
>No I won't break down<br>Sooner than it seems life turns around  
>And I will be strong<br>Even if it all goes wrong  
>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe<br>That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down  
>Sooner than it seems life turns around<br>And I will be strong  
>Even when it all goes wrong<br>When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
>That someone's watching over<br>Someone's watching over  
>Someone's watching over me<em>

I finished my song and then after that moment, everyone was very silent. I gathered my things and then left the stage. I didn't know that I had affected everyone so quickly. The very moment I had left the stage, I had seen someone standing at the base of the stage.

"Yugi, you did very well." Yami couldn't help but smile. He knew how I felt, even when I was too shy to admit it. I smiled and nodded a thank you.

"I had no idea that you could sing like that. But who was that song for?"  
>"You." I replied.<br>"Me?" Duh!

I nodded.

"This was my way of expressing me to tell you how I felt when I couldn't tell you directly. By putting my words into song so you can listen. I love you so much Yami, but I was too afraid when you were too busy hanging around with Tea. I thought..." I trailed off, by a pair of lips.

It was kiss so sweet that I nearly melted on the spot. Yami had given me my first kiss that I knew that I had deserved after so long. He picked me up and I brought my hands around his neck.

"I guess today I was the person who had someone watching them, just very silently." Yami chuckled.  
>"And now, it's my turn." I reply kissing him once again.<p>

_Someone's watching over me_

_There we have it! . RR plz No flames..or I'll send them back in a baked potato. _


End file.
